Operation: E.N.D.
Information One normal day, Numbuh 1 and his father Monty Uno are happily fishing outside, but in the mean time, Numbuh 86 and her Decommissioning Squad arrive and say Numbuh 1 is on the Schedule for decommissioning. Numbuh 1 tries to explain to Numbuh 86 that it's too early for him, but she won't listen. So Numbuh 1 took his father Monty Uno back to the Sector V treehouse, but he just found out Numbuh 2 ~ 5 are already taken away by Numbuh 86, along with the treehouse being taken away. Later some decommissioning agents find him, so he uses his home mail envelopes to escape. When Numbuh 1 is despairing, Numbuh 274 finds him, and tells him a conspiracy inside the Kids Next Door Organization is set to decommission operatives that are not really 13 years old. Numbuh 1 is stand up and wants to stop this, so he find Numbuh 2's brother, Tommy Gilligan, and uses Numbuh 2's spaceship to go to the Kids Next Door Moonbase. Tommy finds an envelope from Numbuh 1's pocket, and when Numbuh 1 reads it, he finally finds out who's behind this. Numbuh 86 takes Numbuhs 2 ~ 5 to the Decommissioning Chamber to erase their memory, but when the machine was running, Numbuh 1 arrived and destroy the chamber. releasing Numbuhs 2 ~ 5 Numbuh 5 say thanks to Numbuh 1, but does not remember his identity. Numbuh 1 discovers that Numbuh 2 ~ 5's memories are already erased, and Numbuh 86 are coming with her squads. Numbuh 86 then breaks the door down and crashes into the chamber. Numbuh 1 grabs the guns and gives them to his team to destroy the bridges and send them crashing down to escape. Numbuh 1, Tommy, and decommissioned Numbuh 2 ~ 5 fall to Numbuh 274's office, where he is looking at a list and changing it. Numbuh 86 quickly finds them there. Numbuh 274 apologizes to Numbuh 1 because he cannot help him, but Numbuh 1 calls his name and say he gonna miss his party. Numbuh 274 starts to feel nervous and says he doesn't know what he's talking about, but Numbuh 1 shows everybody the envelope, and Numbuh 86 grabs the envelope and looks very shocked: she finds out that the message inside is an invitation to Numbuh 274's 13th birthday party. Numbuh 274 screamed and hit the table saying: I told my parents I didn't want a stupid party! Then Numbuh 1 explains the whole situation: Numbuh 274 knew that he will be decommissioned if anybody found out about his 13th birthday, so he hacked into the mainframe and falsified his age months ago, but forgot that his parents were planning on throwing a party until after they mailed the invitations. He believed the only way to ensure that no one learned the truth is by erasing the memories of the KND operatives on the birthday invitation list so that they would forget that it was his birthday. However, the only way to do that was by having them decommissioned. It was only a simple matter of getting into the mainframe, upping everyone's ages to 13, and let Numbuh 86 and her troops do the dirty work for him. Numbuh 274 / Chad Dickson explained he did all this because he didn't want to leave the KND, and he doesn't want a bunch of kids to take over his 5 years of work, but every Decommissioning Squad points their guns at him. Numbuh 86 is very angry and says he is on the schedule to be decommissioned immediately. In retaliation, Chad takes Tommy away to become his hostage and puts a code on the computer to open the moonbase's root retainer to fly away to the Sun. He said this is his special birthday present to himself and takes his own ship, then laughs and leaves. The Moonbase is flying through space toward the Sun, everybody is in despair, but Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 3 found an idea, using a fishing pole to fish the moonbase back to the moon. Then Numbuh 4 uses the jumper to get Chad's ship and beats him after Chad called him squirt. He then realizes that he can't drive the spaceship, but Tommy helps him to drive the ship back to the moon and attach it once more. When its over, Numbuh 86 says thank you and gives an apology to all Sector V operatives and locks Chad away. She speaks to Numbuh 2 ~ 5 that she can help them to recommission if they want. At first they are reluctant, but everybody agrees in the order of their Numbuh. In gratitude for Tommy's help, Numbuh 1 puts him in the Kids Next Door training program in Antarctica. Chad is locked in the cell, awaiting decommissioning. In the mean time, Cree Lincoln arrives at the cell using the Flying Trash can (Details in Operation: S.P.A.C.E.) and want to use her plan to drive moonbase to the sun. Chad tells her that he had tried it but it didn't work. So Cree said she must use Plan B. Chad asks if she could use help. She says "Sure, kid. Come on!" He then says "I'm not a kid. I'm a teenager!" and gets into the trash can to fly away with Cree. In the end credits, Numbuh 2 ~ 5 are all recommissioned. When its over, they have a party on the moon and go back to their fixed treehouse. Starring *Numbuh 1 *Numbuh 2 *Numbuh 3 *Numbuh 4 *Numbuh 5 *Numbuh 86 *Numbuh 274 *Tommy Gilligan Cameos *Monty Uno *Cree Lincoln Trivia *Numbuhs 1, 2, 3, 4 and 5 are are called Sector V for the first time in this episode. *Numbuhs 3 and Numbuh 4 are shown to still have feelings towards one another despite being decomissioned. *Numbuh 274 leaves the KND in this episode, which causes a major twist in the series. *This episode's topic is like the end of Kids Next Door, but it really means Almost Coming to an End. *When Numbuh 274 was changing mainframe, his computer has a Sector V's logo. *This is the last time we see Numbuh 274 working on the moonbase as a supreme leader. *Numbuh 1 mentions that he and Numbuh 86 have been going to school together since they were in Kindergarten, and points out that she should know how old he is. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes focusing on Numbuh 1